My Immortal Soul
by simp-for-kirishima
Summary: Oc x Fairy Tail, Oc Reincarnates into Earthland after saving her best friend from dying tragically. There is a lot of Angst, and it's also slow burn.
1. Chapter-1

**Auther: So I decided to re-write everything, most of it is the same from before, but there is a few changes-**

It's dark, everything feels numb, yet I don't feel afraid. It's almost peaceful.

Earlier...

The day started out like any other. You know, stay in bed until you're almost late, quickly get ready and speed walk to school because running is a lot of work. Dreading every second because your life is boring. When I finally got to my locker my best friend, Natalie, was waiting for me. I put on a smile and said Good Morning and continued getting my books and shit out my locker. Natalie started rambling about Fairy Tail and simping over Gray till the bell rang. Natatlie and I went our separate ways and I walked to my first class, which was english. The class went by so fuckin slow, every second felt like an hour. Finally the bell rang and I headed to my 2nd period class which was math. I had that class with Natalie so at least I'm not lonely. At around the end of the period the PA system turned on.

"Attention, we are In a lockdown situation, this is NOT a drill! I repeat: We are in a lockdown situation, this is NOT a drill! "

For a few seconds everyone stood shocked that this was happening. Natalie's usually happy face looked panicked, I wasn't any better. Some of the students put desks in front of the door and turned off the lights, while the rest of them hid. I grabbed Natalie's hand and hid behind a desk, not too close to the door and not too far if we needed to book it.

"If there's a gunshot, I'm going to grab a chair and smash the window, so we can book it away from here. If someone comes into our room, wait till the person is distracted with something else and then book it out the door." I whisper sternly to Natalie, she nods but doesn't say anything. I didn't expect her too anyways. The only reason I could up that plan was because I spend a lot of time thinking about that.

About 5 minutes go by, the air around us is so tense I can barely breathe.

BANG

Everyone jumped, one girl screamed. My heart started racing. The classroom door was shot open. I tried to keep as calm as possible but that didn't stop my heart from pounding out of my chest. A guy with blond swoopy hair and black eyes entered the room. For a few seconds he just stood there as if he was conflicted. Then he got this crazy look in his eye and shot the closest person to him. I flinched. My instincts are telling me to get out but it's too soon, he'll notice us. I have to be patient. Natalie got up and tried to book it to the door. FUCK! It's too soon. On instinct I ran after her but everything seemed to go in slow motion. So that shit doesn't just happen in the movies. The man turned around and shot at her. I panicked but I was able to push her out of the way before the bullet hit her. I felt an intense pain in my chest but then everything went black and the pain went away.

My best guess of what happened is that I died. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty happy about this. I don't have to do anything anymore. I'm free. I kinda feel bad for anyone who has dedicated their whole life to religion. So far I haven't seen any God or Angels or even The Devil. A bright light began to shine. I started to feel warm, I didn't even know I was cold in the first place.

"Eriza o okoshite!" (meaning- Wake up Eliza) a man said i think?

Hold up, ain't I supposed to be dead? And why do I understand him? My heading is pounding. My eyes slowly open and I look over to where the voice came from. A guy in a suit stared down at me.

"Chōshoku wa 30-bu-go ni okinawa remasu." (Breakfast will be done in 30 minutes) He said and left without another word. I'm so confused. I take a look around, the room is HUGE! There is not much in here though. It looks like a guest room but bigger like this room was probably two times bigger then my living back home. I'm on a king sized bed, beside it is a night stand. There are two couches, a table, a mirror, 3 doors and a couple other things but the best looking part is the view out of the window.

I get up to get a better look but something feels wrong. I look down and I'm insanly short...the fuck? I run to the mirror, and look into it. The person looking back is not me. Instead of my tan skin, brown hair and eyes, I have pale white skin, blue hair and grey eyes with a tint of gold, not to mention I'm like a foot tall! Then it dawned on me. I got reincarnated. This is crazy, I thought I was done living. I'm going to really miss Natalie and my Sister. Not really my parents, let's just say they weren't a big part of my life. I guess I'll just worry about all the technical stuff later; right now I need to pee. I think it's safe to assume my new parents are rich, so out of 3 doors in this room one might lead to a personal bathroom. One could only hope. I already know where the exit is, so that leaves two doors. I go to the one nearest to me and try to open it. Fucking hell, I'm too short. After a few tries I finally got it open. My jaw drops, it's fucking huge. This closet is the size of my bedroom in my last life. Rich people are so extra. There is a wall of dresses and now I'm terrified. I hate dresses they're so uncomfy, but I have a sick feeling that I won't have a choice. I put on some black leggings, a big dark purple hoodie and black converse. That took longer than it should have, and I still need to pee. I walk out of the closet and head to the other door. It totally did not take me 5 whole ass minutes to open the door. Anyways, I was right, it was a bathroom. It's a dream come true, after years of being poor I finally made it to the good life. After I do my business, I go to brush my hair in front of the mirror. Right when I was about to begin, a woman came into the room. She looks exactly like me but older.

"Ohayō Eriza" (Good Morning Eliza) Hold up, that's Japanese. And why do I understand this? My lips move on their own and I say Good Morning back to her. She smiles at me and grabs the brush out of my hand and starts to brush my hair.

"Kyō wa jōba ni ikimasu!" (Today we are going to go horseback riding!) I try to translate my response. A word that comes to my mind almost immediately.

"Hontōni?" (Really?)

"Hai!" (Yeah!)

The rest of the time was silent. In that time, I was trying to process everything. I got reincarnated into a rich family, while instantly learning a new language. Cool, a pretty normal day. Okay, now I need to figure out exactly where I am, and what year it is. She finished my hair with two french braids, honestly it looks amazing. I could never. I followed her out of the dining room. Again rich people are so extra. This table is meant for about 30 people, and there are 4 people here, two of them I think are my Mother and my Father, the dude in the suit, who isn't even sitting and me. I fill my plate with eggs, bacon, toast and a banana. This is so weird, I never have breakfast. I look at the woman. I need to know who she is. Here goes nothing, if she's not my Mother this is going to be awkward.

"Hey Mom?" (I'm too lazy to translate the rest to Japanese)

"Yes, Eliza?"

I menalty let out a breath. Also, my name is Eliza now, huh... I like it, it's better than my last name. Okay that's weird to say.

"Where are we?"

She and the man I think is my father looked utterly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Like the country and stuff." This is so emabarring, I hate acting dumb.

She smiled at my curiosity

"We are in Foire, near Jasmine."

I almost spit out my orange juice. They look at me as I'm crazy, maybe I am. Did I hear that right? I am in shock, you don't understand this is my dream place. I could learn magic! And go on adventures like Lucy and the gang. I mentally decide my goal is to become a powerful wizard, because maybe then my life won't be so bland. Anyways, whatever I do can't mess with the characters, I don't want to mess anything up for them. As I get out of my thoughts, I think my parents just passed my weirdness as me just being a child, thank god for that.

After breakfast, my father went off to do whatever. My Mother and I went back to my room and we both got dressed in better clothes for horseback riding. I am now wearing jeans, a blouse, some boots and a cowboy hat. As we walk outside, the view is breathtaking. It's beautiful. It's fall, and we're miles away from anyone.

" Mom, what year is it?" Damn, I never thought it would be so weird to call someone else Mom. At least it's in a different language.

"It's 767, why?" Cool, I'm around the same age as the canon characters.

"I'm just curious"

"What day is it?"

"October. 2"

We made it to the stables and I'm exhausted. Curse these tiny legs. I plug my nose, the smell makes me almost gag, it's so strong. It smells like cow shit. I walk up to one of the stable doors and see the most beautiful horses I've ever seen. I mean it's the first horse I've seen in person but still.

"Mommy, can we ride that one?" I pointed to the horse I was lookin at.

She shakes her head.

"No, we will be riding, that one." she points to a black horse on the other side of the stables, she frowns.

I think she expected me to throw a tantrum but I just nodded a bit disappointed. She sighs in relief. She sets up her horse. Then she grabs two helmets. She showed me how to put it on and then we were off. This is the first time I've been horseback riding, and honestly it's amazing. We rode through a trail in the woods. The ground was covered in leaves, the wind gently blowing my hair back. I love fall. About an hour later, we arrived at a hill by a lake and had a snack. Which was great by the way, it was just trail mix but it was still great. After our snack, we went into the lake. The water was freezing at first especially since its fall. My Mother helped me learn to swim, I caught on pretty quickly because I already know how to do it. I just needed to get used to this new body.

By the time we got out of the water, it was lunch time. There were sandwiches, fruit and cupcakes. It was just as great as the trail mix. After lunch my Mom played with me in the woods till the sky was a beautiful crimson colour. I am stunned. We don't 't get to watch the whole thing because we have to get home before it becomes too dark. I haven't had that much fun in years, is this what a mom is supposed to like?

Nothing interesting happened on the way home. When we get home, I go straight to my room, mostly because that's the only place I know how to get too. I got dressed in a nightgown because I could not find sweatpants out of the million clothes I have. I make a mental note about getting sweatpants. I pretty much collapse onto my bed and fall asleep instantly, right after promising myself to explore the mansion tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sun beaming onto my eyes. I groan. Fuck you sun. I hate waking up, it's the worst part of the day. I pretty much did the same routine as yesterday, except I did my own hair, I just brushed it out. I am definitely not a hairstylist. My Mother came into my room surprised to see me awake and ready for the day. We went down to breakfast. It was the same as yesterday, me stuffing my face and my Mother and Father talking. After breakfast my Father went to who knows where, again.

"Eliza, I'm sorry, I have to go to work today, that means I can't hang out with you today."

"What are you going to do?" I ask, generally curious of what she does

She grins

"I'm a mage"

I stop my eyes from widening.

"What's a mage?."

"I go on jobs that require magic."

"What's magic?"

She sighed

"It's pretty hard to explain but I'll tell you later, if you need anything, Aurther is here as always."

I nod and she leaves. Explaining how magic works is not that complicated but ok. At least now I can explore now.

A few hours later, I was still almost as clueless as before. The mansion is pretty much filled with a whole bunch of spare rooms, nothing special but I found two interesting things. Earlier I found a music room, it had a piano and shit like that. I'm going to spend a lot of time there in the future, I can tell. Right now I'm in the library, it's humongous. I go and pick out a book. I opened the book I chose and realized one thing. I CAN'T FUCKING READ JAPANESE! I am making it my mission to learn how to read before anything else. I mean, it can't be that hard since I already speak the language, all I have to do is match the symbol with sound.

Another Few hours later…

Okay, maybe I was wrong about it being easy. Japanese is so fuckin hard . First of all, there are two frickin alphabets in this language, TWO! WITH MORE THAN 40 CHARACTERS EACH! AND OTHER SHIT- It's so frickin annoying but I can kind of read it now, I guess progress is good. I take a quick snack break and get back to work. I think it's funny how I'm about 2 years old and studying.

A few more hours later…

I finally got it down. In approximately 10 hours I learned how to read Japanese. I wonder if that is a record or something. It should be. Japanese is soooooo hard but I did it! I'm honestly really proud of myself.

About 1 year later

A lot of shit happened this year, okay maybe not a lot, a lot but shit happened. I came to find out a toddler has a lot of free time, and most of the time I'm not allowed outside. Since I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself and my parents are usually busy, I just stay inside. So during the year I spent a massive amount of time in the library. I'll pretty much read any type of books from battle strategies to how to build a ship. I'll read pretty much anything, since I can't do anything big for physical or magical training since my body is too small, I learnt that a couple months ago. Also the fact that reading distracts me from my loneliness but we don't talk about that.

A couple months ago…

Today I've decided I'm going to try and learn magic. I know from the series, Fairy Tail Zero, the first step is meditation. I love my new parents but they're so predictable. My Father is never here, he is always in his study working and my Mother, she only hangs out with me on Sunday's, but I'm used to it from my last life. Besides that means I have time to myself and not have to act my age. Also, who leaves their toddler by themselves for this amount of time, great parenting guys.

Anyways, I am now sitting in front of my mirror, criss-cross applesauce in the dark. I'm trying to find something I've never felt before and focus on that, at the same time I'm trying to also focus on my feelings, since according to the anime, that's a big part of magic. I don't know how much time has passed but I finally feel something odd in the pit of my stomach. I kind of try to mentally poke at it, then all of sudden I feel a tingle all over my body. It feels most strongly in my eyes, so I open them. I jump back when I see my eyes, losing concentration for a split second but it doesn't really matter, the magic is still active. My eyes are red. I can also see a whole bunch white stuff all around the room but there is a lot more around me. I blink and everything goes black. When I finally come too, I'm in the same spot, my eyes are back to normal and I'm exhausted. I think I overdid it with the magic, it's probably because I'm still so young. Everyone in Fairy Tail started doing magic when they were like 7, I'm 2 and I keep forgetting that. I'm not very good at waiting, so I'll just start building up my magic supply slowly and I need to figure out why I can do that with my eyes. I assume, the white stuff was ethernano because it was everywhere and more condensed near me. Also, I figured out what magic I want to learn, it is cloning magic, they're are many things I want to do with it.

Presents day

I can now use my eyes for 60 minutes. I've also read a ton of books on cloning magic but I can't make a clone yet. I found out the red eyes are genetic, I didn't ask my mother about it but I've read a book about that kind of stuff. Other than training and studying, my father started to force me to "act like a lady". In other words, the butler, Aruther, sometimes tries to teach me how to walk straighter, the layout of the hundred thousand utensils, piano lessons and shit like that. Even though I love playing music, it does not mean I like being forced to do it, you know?

Every few weeks, my father drags me to a party with other nobles and businessmen. I hate it, I have to wear ugly dresses and hang out with spoiled brats. And that brings me to right now. My father dragged me to another dinner party. Right now I'm at the kids table. It is the literal worst. All the kids are complaining about how much stuff they have and how their Mommy and Daddy's won't get them this or that. Stupid rich kids. Honestly though, I would have probably ended up the same if I did not know what having nothing felt like but still, stupid rich kids. I refuse to do that, so I just eat my food silently. I look across the table and there is a girl with crimson coloured hair, black eyes and freckles. She looks like she's in the same boat as I am, which is weird since I am a mentally 17 year old in a 3 year old body. She meets my gaze, she looks away embarrassed. I brush it off. I'm getting tired of all these brats, I excuse myself from the table and head to the garden outside. It's certainly a beautiful night tonight, I can see all the stars clearly. I sit on the bench. After a few minutes that girl from earlier joins me.

"My name is Harmony, Harmony Thorne." She whispers

I turn around to look at her in the eyes, which is hard since she's looking at the ground blushing.

"I'm Eliza, Eliza Cross."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. She surprisingly spoke up first.

"You seem different from everyone else." That caught me off guard, why would she say that? It just seems like a cheesy pick up line a fuck boy from a romance movie would walks toward the bench and sits down beside me, still looking at the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask curiously, she's probably just like any other child and is spitting non-sense right now but im bored.

"You're from _there_ too, aren't you?" She mumbles

What the fuck does she mean by that? Does it mean what I think it means? I am probably reading too much into this, we are both toddlers after all, it could still be nonsense but I have a feeling that it's not. My gut has never let me down before so here goes nothing.

"Do you mean earth?" Geez if i'm wrong, imma just slap myself. What are the changes?

She nods and smiles. She looks a bit relieved but she still looks nervous.

"You were reincarnated too?!" She muttered to herself. It wasn't a question but I'll answer her anyways.

"Yes, I was."

She smiles and grabs my hand. Quickly letting go and to look the other direction. Even in this darkness I could still see how red her face has changed.

"Ca-n we be friends?" She stutters

I smile at her sweetness.

"Of course."

After another few minutes of silence, I decide to break the ice and ask her a question.

"So...What's your story?" Harmony puts her finger up to her chin.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me yours."

"It's a deal." We shake hands

She signs, looking down a bit sad

"I was born and raised in Japan, my life was nothing special. It was my last year of high school when I died from pushing a random guy out of the way of a speeding car. I just turned 18." She says softly, choosing her words carefully.

"I guess it's my turn. I was born in America, I was in 11th grade, I died saving my best friend from a school shooter, I was 17."

The rest of the time we spent talking about nothing and everything. Once she got comfortable around me, believe it or not but she became very talkative and her face became slightly less red. Slightly. I also found out she had no friends in her last life, because of her shyness. I could kind of relate since I had like one friend. As we were talking, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Before she left, she wrote down her address, so we can write letters to each other. Fuck this world for not having technology.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later (I'm about 5 years old, 770)

Okay, I've got to admit, not a lot has happened. To sum it up, I pretty much did the same things I've been doing, reading and practicing magic. I can't really do much since I'm still a kid. Ever since I met Harmony we have been sending letters back and forth secretly. It's really nice to talk to someone that I can relate too or just someone in general.

For my magic, I can use my eyes for 7 hours straight, and I can make about 15 clones for 20 minutes.

Today I'm going to another party, yay. Note the sarcasm. On the bright side, Harmony and I get to meet one of the canon characters. It's Princess Hiuasi's birthday today and since Harmony and I are both Nobles, we are invited.

My parents and I get to the entrance of the castle, damn the castle is huge. It's way bigger than my mansion and that's saying something. Right after we enter, we pay our respects to the princess, it wasn't as eventful as I thought it would be. I leave my parents to finish with that, I then head to the food area. Rich people's food is amazing. I catch a glimpse of Harmony talking with Freed?! Like Freed from the anime, he is standing 10 feet away from me. What's shocked me the most is that Harmony is talking to an actual person other than me.

"Hey Red, I haven't seen you in years. *I pause* Who is your new friend?" She jumped a bit, surprised by my sudden appearance. After processing my words she sweat dropped, then blushed and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

" I saw you 2 weeks ago, and I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING THAT!" She shouted even though her shouting voice is a normal tone. She takes a deep breath. "This is Freed, Freed this is Eliza." We go to a lot of rich people parties together, that's the only way we get to see each other.

"It's nice to meet you Eliza, Harmony talked about you a lot." Freed bowed slightly, I slightly blush, why is he bowing? I quickly hid my embarrassment, hopefully no one saw. In response, I bow slightly just like Freed did.

"It's nice to meet you too Freed." I smile

For the rest of the night the three of us talked, ate and danced. We had a blast, I never thought I would enjoy a party like this, this much. It was near the end of the party when someone screamed "THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

A couple people gasped. Harmony and I glanced at each other. She looks nervously at me, probably thinking Fuck Eliza is going to do something stupid. Just without the swearing. I activated my eyes. The princess left a faint magical signature. I ran after it, Harmony and Freed followed after me.

"They couldn't have made it far yet, since the princesses' magic sig is still faint."

Freed looked confused, probably wondering why my eyes are red.

"I can see ethernano, I don't know exactly why my eyes turn red they just do." Freed looked startled from my explanation but looked satisfied with my expectation. We ran for a few more minutes, my legs started burning, cursing these small legs. Another few more minutes later we finally caught up to the princess and her kidnappers. We hid behind a tree to make a plan. I whispered

"There are 4 people, 2 of them use magic from what I can tell. "

Freed looks extremely confused, do I really need to explain every detail to him about my eyes, I thought he was smart.

"How do you know that?" and there it was, I sighed. Freed looked embarrassed. I kind of felt bad.

Kind of.

"Every person has a magical signature, even people who don't use magic. The people who don't use magic their sig is white, and people who use magic, their signatures are different colours and everyone's magical signatures are different." I explained

As I finish my explanation, I expect Harmony to already have a plan. She is almost as smart as I am, she just needs to have more confidence in herself.

"Well Harmony, What's the plan?"

"Ok-ay, the plan is..." she stutters

Everyone was in position. Freed gives me the signal, I make 15 clones to distract the kidnappers. My clones do their best to attack them. I haven't trained myself to fight yet, so I'm not doing so well. One by one my clones disappear. I'm down to 3 clones when a barrier forms around the kidnappers. Harmony, Freed and I come out of our hiding spots and run toward the princess. Something feels wrong about this. It was too easy. I look towards the kidnappers. That's odd, they don't look like their plans were just crashed by a couple 5 year olds. I stop to get a better look at the kidnappers. It looks like one of the kidnappers is writing something. Crap they have a dispeller. All of a sudden the barrier disappears. I don't think Freed and Harmony realized they escaped. I start running towards them. I need to warn them.

"Red-" Damn this guy is fast like how the fuck did this guy get here so fast? Ew, he has his hand over my mouth, it's frickin is disgusting. He also has a tight grip on me, I can't wiggle out of it. I bite his hand.

"FUCK! That hurt you brat." I smirk

He unintentionally loosens his grip on me. I kick his balls, grab his knife and hit the back of his head. He goes unconscious. I run full speed towards my friends. I'm too late. One of them has Freed, the same way that the other one had me, Red somehow ended up unconscious and I think her arm is broken and the princess is captured again. Just great.

"Move another step and your friend is dead." The one that has Freed said

Okay, I've read tons of books on battle strategy, I can do this. I'm willing to bet this guy has never killed anyone. This guy is literally trembling and is doing a terrible job of hiding it. The other 2 are distracted by the princess. I am running low on magical energy but I have to do this. I make a clone appear behind the guy. He doesn't seem to notice as the clone quietly ties his shoelaces together.

My clone then kicked him behind the knees making him trip. When he falls down, Freed escapes and hits him in a pressure point on the guy's neck. The guy goes unconscious. His friends notice and charge towards us. I know this is a bad idea but I don't have any other ideas. I throw my knife trying to aim at one of the guys. It surprisingly hits his leg. He is definitely not getting up from that. Freed somehow defeated the final guy. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Freed go free the princess, I'm going to check on Harmony." Freed nods and heads do what I told him to do. I ran towards Harmony. What I see is horrifying. Her arm is twisted in a weird way, I can even see her bone. Blood is everywhere. I try not to freak out. I need to stay calm. Okay, first I need to stop the bleeding. I rip some of the fabric off my dress and wrap it around the wound. She flinches slightly as I put a bit of pressure on it.

"I'm sorry Red, I can't let you bleed to death. The Rune Knight's will be here soon."

A few minutes later, Freed and the Princess come and sit about 5 feet away from us. They look terrified to come any closer. I can see why though, there is blood everywhere and they're still just kids.

5 minutes go by, each second feels like an eternity, no one has said a word. The Rune Knights _finally_ get here and take Harmony away for treatment, they refuse to let me go with them. Right when I was about to protest, my parents ambushed me into a hug.

"You had us worried sick, we couldn't find you. Promise me you will never do that again." My Mother said, I nod not making any real promises.

"Is Harmony going to be okay?" I asked worriedly

Her eyes soften

She nods "We can go visit her later if you want."

"Okay." I fake a smile. I can't be happy until I know that she's okay. She's my best friend after all.

Before we could go anywhere, The Rune Knights had to question Freed and I. They were simple questions like, "What happened" and "How the fuck did 3 kids take down 4 grown men?" Okay maybe not exactly like that but you get the drift. For some reason though, it took a few hours. We finally went home, I took a shower and changed into a hoodie and leggings. My Mom then took me to Red's house, for some reason they had a mini doctor office, and a hospital room in their house. When I got to her room, Harmony was awake and looked fine other than a cast and a few cuts. I ran to her bed and hugged her. She was surprised at first but then relaxed into the hug.

" I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you were going to die. There was so much blood." I mumbled into her ear. She doesn't say anything back. I was so happy to see her, I didn't even notice Lucy sitting right beside us. I let go of the hug.

"Who's that?" I want to say "how the fuck is Lucy Heartfilla here?" But I somehow don't.

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Eliza *I pause* How do you know each other? " I point at both of them. She smiled.

"My father and her father know each other." That is very vague. I guess I shouldn't expect much from a three year old.

We talked for a bit, eventually Lucy had to leave. It was getting late and she was three after all, mentally and physically. We promised to meet again someday. She probably can't write yet but I give her my address to write to me anyways. When she left I turned to Harmony.

"What happened?" her face darkened for a second

"They got Freed right after you yelled my name. I tried to help him, but the other guy picked me up and threw me. The landing broke my arm, and I think I hit my head from the landing too. That's what knocked me out."

She sounded irritated, but why?

"Is something bothering you?"

There was a long silence but I wasn't going to push it. If she wanted to tell me, she'd tell me.

"I was useless, I was unconscious while you guys fought. What if you and Freed got hurt or-." A single tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away. I'm not very good at comforting people but here goes nothing. I hug her tightly.

"Don't dwell on the past, it'll only make you feel worse. Don't think "What if" because it didn't happen and don't feel guilty about things you can't control." I say quietly I want to cringe, that was so cheesy.

God, I hope I said the right thing. I am horrible with emotions and other people…

She lets go of the hug, I miss her warmth. Yeah, I'm very touch-straved. She looks me in the eye and softly smiles. Damn I don't think she ever looked me in the eye before. She is always looking at the frickin ground.

"You always know the right thing to say."

I laugh to cover up my blushing face

"No I don't, I was terrified of what I said the wrong thing or not the entire time."

We talked for a bit more and then I went back home. I met 3 people I never thought I'd meet so soon, Wild.


	4. Chapter 4

**TW: Death, Alcohol**

1 year later…(6 years old 771)

My life has been pretty crazy compared to my old life, I love it. Here is the sum of the year; Ever since the castle incident, I've got to hang out with Harmony more. I've also gotten a lot closer to Lucy and Freed. My magic training has been going well, considering how small my body and age. My Father tried to get me homeschooled 10 months ago. Let me tell you it was horrible. I already knew all the stuff the teacher was teaching me. From formally being in the 11th grade, reading books everyday for 4 years and being fluent in 2 languages. I'm smarter than the average GROWN person, I was 5. I definitely don't need homeschooling at all. So I may have embraced my inner 5 year old and sabotaged it. That's just say the teacher was fired and I'm never getting homeschooled again.

1 year later…(7 years old November 8 772, My birthday)

My Mother became really sick a few months ago. No one would tell me any details, probably because they think I'm too young to handle it. Currently I am on her bed beside her, my Father is crying on the other side of her. I'm surprised when I feel wetness on my cheek. ..I'm crying... I hate crying in front of anyone. I quickly wipe away the tears.

"Eliza please come closer." My Mother says softly, I can barely hear her. I crawl closer towards her.

"I have something special for you, it's in the attic, in a wooden box-" All of a sudden she became motionless

"Mom?" I whisper

"Mom!?" I say a little louder, then it hits me, she's dead…

I ran out of the room, not wanting anyone to see me crying. I run into my room and sit on the floor beside my bed. I pull up my knees to face, to make myself feel safer. I let myself feel all this grief. My heart physically hurts. I sob until I have no more tears left. I don't know how long I cried.

When I wake up the next morning, I'm in the same place I was last night. I held towards my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I'm a mess. My eyes are puffy, my hair is a rats nest, and there are tear stains still on my cheeks. I force a smile and hold up a peace sign, you know like one does after a mental breakdown. I sigh and turn on a steaming hot shower. Honestly, it's the best shower I've had in awhile. I step out of the shower after about 30 minutes. I grab 1 towel for my hair and another for around my body. I wipe the foggy mirror and just look at myself for about 5 minutes. My eyes are still a bit puffy and my hair is still tangled. I sigh for about the millionth time today. All I can do is move forward. I'm not going to let grief hold me back, I know My Mother would want me to move on anyways but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

I remember her last words. I wonder what she has for me. I quickly change into my usual attire, black leggings and a hoodie. I make my way to the attic. When I open the door, the room is disgusting. There are cobwebs and dust everywhere. I just need to find this box so I could get out of here quickly. The problem is, there is a lot of shit in here. One day I should clean this room, there might be some interesting shit in here. After about 10 minutes of searching through a whole bunch of cardboard boxes I finally found it. The box was wooden like My Mother said, it had a rose carved into it. I made my way back to my room to open the box because I couldn't stay in that stuffy room any longer. I plop onto my bed, take a deep breath and open the box. Inside is a book and a ring.

I slip on the ring onto my ring finger. It shrinks a bit. It doesn't really surprise me, in all honesty if someone or something were to surprise me they have my full respect. Now the book. Last year, I got the butler Arthur to buy me a pair of black wind-reader glasses. They have been really handy since I spent a shit ton of time in the library. I grab them off my nightstand and read through the book. The book didn't really tell me anything I didn't already know, except for the fact that a long time ago, only my family's clan had magical red eyes and my Mother and I were the last survivors of the clan. So my family's life mission is to take revenge on the clan who destroyed my clan. If you think I'm going to go full Sauske and dedicate my life to avenging my ancestors, you're wrong. No offence to them but I don't really give two shits about them. Yes what happened to them was horrible but that happened more than 100 years ago, it'll just be a waste of time. The book also mentioned that the ring is a family heirloom. It's a magical ring that can store things in a small pocket dimension, like Ezra's magic but less powerful and badass. I put the book back inside the box, I focused some of the magic on the ring. Suddenly a magic circle appeared, when it disappeared the box disappeared with it. I have a feeling this ring is going to be useful in the future.

Two days later, the funeral…

I am dressed in a black dress, it isn't raining but I still brought an umbrella with me. Apparently my Mother is a famous wizard, so a lot of people showed up but no one I wanted to come came. My Father did not let me invite anyone, so Freed, Lucy and Red were not here. I guess I'll just be sad by myself. Then something unexpected happened. I mean I should be used to this by now but what the heck. How the fuck did My Mother know Master Makarov!? I must have stared for too long, because he started walking towards me.

"You must be Nicole's daughter? I'm Makarov Dreyar" He holds out his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand, snapping out of my daze.

"I'm Eliza Cross, *I pause* How did you know my Mother?" I say trying to act perfectly calm, as I was mentally freaking out. You try meeting one of your Idols and not freak out.

"She was an old friend of mine." He got a sad look in his eyes. I'm pretty sure everyone here are "old friends" of hers, that tells me nothing. I brush it off though. He continues

"How have you been doing, child?"

I stare at him blankly, did he really just say that? I just lost my Mother, what do you think old man?

"I'll be fine." He shakes his head deep in thought

"To face such a heart ship and such a young age." He mumbles

I mean a lot of children don't have a Mother, I'm not special but okay old man.

"You should come by my guild in the future, I think you'll like the people there."

I mentally hit myself. I can't do that, it would change the plot too much. Yes, I'm already friends with Freed and Lucy, but joining his guild is a whole different story. I try to act like I don't know everything about him, all his guild secrets and the guild in general. I feel like a fuckin stalker at this point.

"What is your guild name?"

"Fairy Tail"

"That sounds familiar." I respond, If you're wondering I have no idea where this conversation is going, but I'm good at bullshitting things so I have that.

"Well you're Mother was a Fairy Tail mage."

I choke on air. Why does the Universe hate me so much!?

"That makes sense, why isn't the rest of the guild here?" I say confused

"Not a lot of people knew she was in Fairy Tail. She did a lot of undercover missions."

"Oh okay."

We talked a bit more about Fairy Tail and my Mother, when he had to leave and I once again was left alone in my thoughts. I decide to just go back to my room for the rest of the funeral, as I walk to my room, I pass my Father's work study. I hear glass shattering inside. I slowly creek opened the door, the strong scent of alcohol immediately hit my nose.

"Dad? Are you okay."

I enter the room. There are beer bottles everywhere, and in the middle of this mess is my Father collapsed on the ground. He looks up at me. His emotions changed from calm and drunk to complete anger.

"Dad?" I whisper

"GET OUT!" He yells at me, I flinch and hurry out the door.

"I'm sure he'll stop drinking in a couple days or so." I whisper mostly to reassure myself, even though my gut says the opposite.


	5. Chapter 5

**TW: Sight Physical and Verbal Abuse Mentions**

5 years later (11 years old, January 1 777)

Well, my gut was right. He didn't stop drinking… At first it wasn't that bad, he would only yell at me. Telling me it was my fault my Mother died, that I shouldn't have been born, and calling me any insult you could probably think of. After about 6 months he started to throw his beer bottles at me, eventually I got really good at dodging them. He noticed and started to use his belt to punish me…sometimes he just used his fists and feet to beat the shit out of me, sometimes he broke my bones…The only person keeping me sane was Harmony. I never told her directly about what my "Father" was doing to me. I know she knew something was up but she never pushed it. I know she notices the bruises and injuries on me, I don't know why I haven't told her everything yet . I guess I'm scared, scared of what she would think of me. Stupid right. Maybe my Father's words actually got to me.

Besides being verbally and physically abused almost everyday, things have been okay. I make over 100 clones of myself and I've been working on cloning small objects. I want to learn how to use a sword but my Father won't let me. Harmony, Lucy, Freed and I became closer, especially Harmony and I. It's crazy to me how after all this time Freed and Lucy haven't met. Harmony and Freed decided to learn Rune Magic together. Honestly I think Rune Magic is perfect for her. She is very creative and smart. She also took it upon herself to advance the tech in this world. She "invented" the TV and the concept of a movie. She made a whole bunch of other things like glasses that record what you see but the TV honestly is the best. I haven't seen a movie in years, literally. So she's doing well for herself.

Present Time

I am finally going to run away. I don't know why I didn't do it earlier. I have everything ready, I got clothes, the 1 million jewel (i slowly took it in little bits without my father knowing) a sleeping bag, some canned food and water, my wind reader glasses, the notebook where I wrote the whole plot of Fairy Tail (it took so frickin long to write) and other necessities all stored in my ring. I am currently wearing, black leggings, a baby blue tank top, a leather jacket and combat boots. My hair is in a braid and a black cloak to top it off.

I exit my room and sigh, I am finally leaving this place. I quickly walked out of the house. Halfway there I smelt smoke but brushed it off. I made it about 10 feet away from my house when it explodes. The explosion blasts me about 10 more feet away but somehow I didn't get hurt? Wild. Once my ears stop ringing, I look at the disaster in front of me. My house is not a house anymore. It's just a pile of rubble. No one could have survived. My bastard Father is dead and people would probably think I'm dead too. I am free. Thank God it's the servants day off today or else they would be dead too. It's kinda strange though, why would the building explode? I shrug it off, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. I start walking out of the estate towards the nearest village, the first thing I want to do is explain everything to Harmony even though it might be hard. I get to the exit. Just my luck the mailman is there, I try to hide behind a tree.

"Hey there Eliza, do you know what that loud bang was?" FUCK! He saw me.

People would probably think it's my fault the building exploded, since I'm not dead. I walk up to him trying to act calm.

"I don't know, I'm just going for a walk."

He nods " Oh okay then, have fun on your walk." He smiles as I keep walking, wow he's pretty stupid. Classic Foire people move right there. After a few hours I finally made it to Harmony's house. My legs are burning, I'm not used to walking this long. They let me in, probably confused why I didn't come in a carriage or why I look so dirty. Harmony runs up and hugs me when I enter. I hug back relaxing in her warmth. (I forgot it's winter time) She releases me from her hug and we go into her room without a word. She knows something is wrong, I can tell from her face. I don't really know how she could read me since I don't really show much emotion these days. My heart started to race and I started to panic. How is she going to react? We enter her room and she turns to me.

"What's wrong Liz?"

I take a deep breath and tell her everything about the past 5 years and what happened today. By now I'm crying like Deku, hyperventilating and half the things I'm saying probably don't make sense because I'm stuttering a lot. Harmony doesn't interrupt me but I could tell she is angry. Harmony never gets angry.

"Harmony, I'm sorry." Her face softened.

"I want to kill that bastard." Oh my god, Red threatening someone? I thought I'd never see the day.

"You're too late." She laughs dryly

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Liz, I could've helped you."

"I don't know, I guess I was afraid of what he would do if he found out I told you…" I said I felt a bit uncomfortable because I just cried in front of her.

For the rest of the day, we ate snacks and watched movies. It was fun, it felt great to finally relax and let my guard down even if it was only just a bit.

The next Morning

"LIZ WAKE UP!" I groan, why did she have to interpret my perfect fucking sleep.

"What." I say grumpily

"Look!" As she said that she shoves a newspaper in my face. I sigh and sit up taking the newspaper. My eyes widened in shock. I'm a fugitive...IM WANTED FOR FUCKIN MURDER!

The front of the newspaper is a picture of me and the word WANTED printed in bold letters. Below that is an article about how I made my house explode to kill my Father, it talked about my interaction with the mailman and some of the servants told them about how much I hated my Father. It also explains what I was wearing last. Then I read the bontie, I'm worth 1 MILLION FUCKIN JEWEL!? The fuck. I guess it makes sense, since I was a noble and I'm wanted for murder. Just great. I stare at the paper, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes Harmony tried to snap me out of my daze by snapping her fingers in my face. I looked her in the eye.

"I-I didn't do it."

"I know, and even if you did I wouldn't blame you. That guy deserves to go to hell."

I hug her tight, as if my life depended on it. After a few seconds I whisper into her ear.

"Thank you...but I have to go."

"I know." She whispers back "I want to come with you " she says with determination I pull back from the hug

"You can't, if you come with me you'll be a criminal too and you won't be able to follow your dreams to make this world have better tech and to use your money to help people."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do, don't lie to me. If the army is at least a bit smart they would come for me here, I'll be gone in 10." I start preparing to leave, I get dressed. I need to change my appearance at least a bit. I tie my hair back into a ponytail. I make a knife appear from my ring and cut it off. At least it would be easier to manage. Right before I left Harmony stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Promise me, you'll be safe. Promise me you'll come back some day." she whispers

Without looking back I say

"I promise." both of us knew full well that I might not be able to keep it.

I walk outside activating my red eyes, staring at the road ahead of me not really knowing where it would lead me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: This Chapter Is just pretty much her training, I like to note that I dont know anything about fighting but i did my best. oh and her code name thing is Jade now instead of Rose**

1 week later.

This week has been very uneventful. The past 7 days I would walk, lunch break, walk again until I dropped dead from exhaustion. That's when I realized building up my stamina would be really fuckin hard. I would also practice my magic while walking. My plan is to lay low, tell my face isn't everywhere, I haven't slept or I haven't taken a decent shower this week. I also need to somehow learn how to fight. My plan is to head north, I don't really know why, but I feel like it. The cold is not that bad, so I didn't freeze to death. Right now I'm in the middle of the forest, a monster attacked me, I can barely stand but in the end I defeated it. I'm at my limit when I find a clearing with a small hill and house on top. I quickly try to run there, when everything goes black.

When I wake up I feel warm, I was definitely moved from the spot I passed out on. My guess is whoever lived in that house found me and took me inside. I tried to open my eyes, they burned as the light hit my eyes. After a few seconds my vision went back to normal. The place was nothing special, it was just like any other room. I looked to my left and an old lady was there mixing something on the desk.

"Hello?"

She turns around and smiles at me.

"Goody, you're finally awake."

"How long was I out?" I sit up, she continues mixing whatever she was mixing before.

"4 days, you shouldn't overexert yourself like that, if I didn't find you when I did you would be dead deary."

She hands me the potion she made for me.

"Drink this, it will help."

I hesitate, I don't trust her…but she's probably been giving me it for the past few days so the hell with it, I drink it. After a few seconds, I start to feel less tired.

"Thank you ma'am" I whisper, when she isn't looking at me I activate my eyes. I almost gasped, her magical energy is bigger than Makarov's.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetie, you're still recovering." I deactivate my eyes quickly. I look at her stunned.

"What is your name dear?" She asks

I hesitate, I can't give her my real name. I need to think of something quickly, I am the worst at picking names. I spot a tiny statue made of Jade stone.

"My name is Jade." She looks at me suspiciously but brushes it off.

"What's a girly like you doing so deep in the woods?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"Yes, but I can take care of myself. Apparently you can't."

I huff, she's right I have no idea how to take care of myself out here in the wilderness, I only know things from books but that can only take me so far.

"Fine, I don't remember."

"Interesting, if you tell me the truth dear, I'll teach you how to fight, use magic and how to survive in the woods." How the fuck did she figure out I'm lying.

"Ho- Why?"

"I'm a lonely old lady, it would be nice to have some company."

"Fine then I'll tell you the truth. Both of my parents are dead. A few days ago, I decided to run away to my friend's house. It didn't work out that way because now I'm on the run because everyone thinks I murdered my Father. Which I didn't by the way." I keep most things out because I still don't trust her.

I can't read her expression. She gets up to exit the room.

"Now that wasn't too hard darling. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. This will be your room, so feel to check things out, the bathroom is one door down from here. I'll be downstairs if you need me sweetie."

Before she exits the room I stand

"Wait ma'am, what's your name?"

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Cora."

I nod as she leaves the room. I sit back down taking in my surroundings and my situation. Considering everything that happened, this is not that bad. The room is pretty simple. There is a bed, a nightstand, a closet and a desk. The walls are white and the floor is carpeted. I sit at the desk and make magic paper appear. It's one of Red's inventions. Once you write a person's full name it automatically sends it to them no matter where they are. I wrote a letter to Red explaining to her what's happening and I headed downstairs. Dinner smelt great, I entered the kitchen I was practically drooling. Cora as I walked in finished what I think was Mac and Cheese. I haven't had Mac and Cheese since I died. This is great. She looks up at me.

"Oh Jade deary, I was just about to call you down."

I nod and help her set up the table. When we finally sit down to eat, I'm starving. I stuff my face, it's delicious. Once we're done, I decide to break the silence.

"So Cora, when will my training start?"

She smirks her sweet old lady persona disappearing for a second.

"It will start at the crack of dawn."

I nod unfazed by the time. I never usually sleep a lot anyways.

"What kind of training will we be doing?"

"First we will meditatie for 30 minutes. To warm up, you will be working up your stamina and strength. Then we will be doing combat training, once you master that, weapon fighting and once you master then magic training."

I nod, it makes sense, I have to improve my body before I improve my magic.

1 month later

This training is insanely hard. I hate physical activity. First off, everyday I have to run the perimeter of the forest with weights, the weight increases as I get better at it. Then I have to lift big rocks with my arms and legs and do different exercises with it. That's pretty much all the stamina training that I have to do everyday.

Then my combat training, I haven't mastered it yet so we don't move on to anything else. For the first few days, Cora-sensei showed a whole bunch of different techniques. I got the hang of all of them pretty quickly. It's the second stage which is really hard and weird. I've never heard of this method of training before. I'm not allowed to use magic. Cora-Sensei I have to fight blind folded with weights...How the fuck am I supposed to fight blind folded. And the fact Cora-Sensei can move fast for an old lady. I still don't know how I am going to do all that but once I master it, we get to move onto weapon training.

At night, Cora-Sensei would make up situations then I have to make up 5 different battle strategies and then pick the best one, in 30 seconds. It's harder than you would think. If I make a wrong decision, I would be hypocritically dead and Cora-Sensei would make me do 50 push-ups. I hate push-ups. Cora-Sensei said it's supposed to train my brain to make decisions faster in different situations.

During this past month I've not been able to sleep at all, because of nightmares. Since I refused to sleep Cora-Sensei started forcing me to sleep with sleeping magic and medicines. She also made a potion to help with the nightmares, it kind of works.

2 weeks later...

I mastered combat training. It turns out the blind fold helped heighten my other senses and my reflexes are faster. Now we can move onto weapons training.

2 more weeks later

I still do combat training but now started teaching me about sword fighting, it's not that hard once I got the hang of the basics.

Other 2 weeks later

I still do all the other things but now Cora-sensei started making me go hunting for our meat and she only let me use throwing mini knives and shooting a bow and arrow.

3 months and 2 weeks later…July 6 777

We started my magic training. It wasn't what I thought it would be. Basically at first it was like ninja training from Naruto but a bit different. I had to focus my magic to my feet so I could walk on the tree… then on water...but then I had to focus the magic through my whole body to make my punches and kicks stronger, it is actually pretty cool and easy to learn since I was good at focusing it at certain points and releasing it. I wonder why more people don't do that more often? All that took about a month.

For the rest of the time we worked on my cloning magic, combat and weapon training. I still have to run around the forest with weights, actually I do everything with weights. Anyways, now all I need to do is to touch something and I could clone it. So if I touched my knife and threw it, I could make a whole bunch of clones of it in midair. Then I worked on switching places with my clone. So far, it has not worked but I'm determined to make it happen. Also my little sleeping problem nightmares have not gotten better so that's fun.

Tomorrow is July 7 777 and it seems to be a cursed day, even if I'm excited for the dragon slayers to show up. I'm a bit worried about Red, she's going to help a small town with their gang problem, oh and Lucy's Mum is going to die soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: This chapter may be a bit shorter but after this chapter there is going to be way less angst for a bit :)**

Tomorrow

I woke up with only 2 hours of sleep but am ready to start my training again today. I do my morning routine and head downstairs for breakfast with Cora-sensei. I've gotten a lot closer to her over the last 6 months but for some reason I've had trouble trusting her. She's been the most Motherly to me then both Mothers I've had in both lives...I get to the kitchen and she's not there? She is here literally everyday making breakfast for us and hasn't missed a day since I got here. I try not to panic. The first place I check is her room.

I knock on the door, no one answers, I go in anyways. All colour drains out from my face. Cora-sensei laid there motionless. Imagines of my Mother laying dead, flash through my mind. My legs buckle from underneath me. Tears are already rolling down my face. I start to shake uncontrollably. I check her pulse just to make sure. She's dead. I run outside, feeling the walls closing in on me. Tears still stream down my face, my hands and feet have gone numb, I punch the closest tree from me, releasing a crap ton of magic power destroying 20 other trees in the process. Why? My heart clenches in pain.

"Why does life hate me so much?, I just want it to stop." I whisper to myself before everything goes black.

I wake up in the same spot but it's dark out. My head is pounding and my eyes are puffy. I walk back to the house, that has been my home for the past 6 months. I decided the first thing I'm going to do is to take a shower and make a plan. The next day I buried Cora-sensei in the backyard, while I didn't do it, my clones did. I don't think I could handle doing that. While they did that, I cleaned the house and grabbed everything I would need on the road. I wasn't going to stay here, there were too many memories. I guess I could just keep this house as my safe house.

I change into my usual black leggings, combat boots, a purple tank top and a leather jacket. I grab my sword and my favourite cloak. It's my favourite cloak because I sowed a white rose design on the back of it. I never actually told Cora-sensei my real name, I don't know why though. I exit the house. I'm afraid of seeing the grave, so I glance back at the house one last time, purposely making it dramatic, and silently say goodbye to Cora-sensei, promising myself that I'll come back one day when I'm ready.

For the next few hours I walked and walked till the sun started to set. It was an uneventful day for me, myself and my thoughts...Okay maybe I need a travel partner. But who would want to travel with someone as worthless as me. I would only be a burden. I shake my head. I can't think like that. I decided to walk all through the night since I'm not tired and I couldn't fall asleep even if I tried, so why waste time? The night air was crisp and silent, the sky shone bright from the stars. I stop to take out my map. I need a goal or I'm not going to accomplish anything. Right now I'm a few kilometres away from Blue Pegasus, I want to go to The Magic Library. That Library apparently has books written about every type of magic and everything related. Erza, Kana, Wendy and Carla went there in the anime too. I want to go there to see if there is a book about my magic and a book about rare magical items. I think it might be fun to track them down. Now that I kind of have a plan, I start walking again. It'll probably take me about a week to get there on foot, but I'm in no rush so it's fine.

1 day later, I made it to Anemone Village where Blue Pegasus is located. (I made that up) I might as well stay for the day and go sightseeing. Since I don't carry anything with me I don't need to find an inn until later. Then it hit me. The strong scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls. I could feel my mouth start to water. I haven't eaten anything in 2 days. I walk into the bakery.

"Hello ma'am, how can I help you."

I look at the menu.

"Can I have 3 cinnamon rolls."

He nods and 5 minutes later he gives me a bag, I hand him some Jewel and stuff a cinnamon roll in my mouth as I walk outside. I stop at a bench and stuff the rest of the food down. I sigh in relief. It feels good to have my stomach full again. I'm just used to eating everyday. I look at my surroundings, I'm near the entrance of a park. It's really peaceful. The sky is bright blue, there is a slight breeze and it's quiet. I stare up at the clouds. I miss Harmony. Yeah we write letters to each other often but it's just not the same, I haven't seen her in around 6 months. Maybe I could visit her after my visit with the library. I spend the rest of the day sightseeing. The next day I set off towards the library not knowing about all the shit I would get myself involved with.


End file.
